


Ember

by RavenBirdsFlying



Series: Warrior Cat Stories [2]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Random Barn Cat, StarClan (Warriors), Strangers being nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBirdsFlying/pseuds/RavenBirdsFlying
Summary: Ember is young warrior that wants to find his sister, even if that means abandoning his clan. (Sorry for the bad summary XD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so any tips you might have would be helpful. If you have any questions or see any mistakes please comment and I'll do my best to respond!

Emberfoot woke from his nightmare, his eyes wided at the darkness of the den. He could still smell the smoke. He stood up quickly, almost bumping in to one of his fellow clanmate of Amberclan.  
  
 Its was what they called themselves, what rouges called them. They had a territory that was large and mostly fields, with a small forest and stream that ran strikingly though the territory.  
  
 Their camp was in the middle of the wheat fields that looked like waves of amber. It was dry and if lightning struck it could catch on fire if in the right conditions, but they had been their for generations back, keeping them from leaving the plains.  
  
Emberfoot padded quietly out of the den, careful to not step on tails or limbs. Ember had found that being outside of the den both helped and didn't. The ouside was nice and you could feel the breeze. It could be nice and cool you down. The breeze could also help destroy the camp and families, feeding flames that grew higher and higher. Ember shook his head absently, cleaning those thoughts.  
  
Emberfoot walked to the entrance of the camp. Their camp had a wall that seemed to have formed mostly natually. A few rocks and a tree stump made the most of the camp. Bramble and twigs were put in between to make a wall that was built up by the clan over time.  
  
The camp wasn't huge by any means, it housed the clan with only little space to spare. The warriors den was filled snugly. In the winter, or leaf-bare as the elders and some of the warriors called it, was warm in the den.  
  
The apprentice den was only filled with three apprentices. Some of the warriors joked that they would have to move in their soon or they would be laying on top of eachother. The nursery had two queens in it. One was expecting soon while the other had kitted about two moons ago.  
  
 The medicine den was next to the tree stump is was large, mainly because the medicine-cat was worried that if something bad happened their wouldn't be enough space. The med-cat and apprentice slep there peacfully. The med-cat was named Creamtail. Emberfoot had become friends with her. He admired her resolve to put everyone else infront of her self, though it made him worry for her too. She probably  would work herself dead if her apprentice wasn't there.  
  
 Ember moved his eyes to the flowing stalks of wheat that surrounded the camp. He walked outside, pushing throught them quickly. He walked towards where the forest and wheat met. You could see the sky perfectly from there.  
  
The stars made Emberfoot calm. Starclan was there, watching his sister and clan. He missed his sister Fernsong. He didn't know why she left. It was something he wish he knew. Maybe it would stop him from being slightly angry with her for it. Maybe it would make the anger grow.  
  
Ember just wished she would have told him. They were siblings, the only ones left of their families. Shouldn't they stick with each other?  
  
_I'll look for her._ Ember thought determinedly. _I'll find and help her, talk to her, or something. I just need to start looking._  
  
Ember thoughts travelled back to the clan. Would they miss him? He's the last of his family there. Creamtail might. The leader might be dissapointed in loosing a warrior. Creamtail's apprentice, Sapphirepaw might miss him. His stories at least. It was something he would miss too. Telling stories to the young apprentice as he healed from wounds, old and new.  
  
Ember shook his head. Should he leave now or sleep? Whats one more sleepless night? He would only find nightnares when he closed his eyes, so might as well do something productive.  
  
Ember looked towards the camp. He might return, although it was unlikely. This was original home. He would always love it. Good and bad memories.  
  
Ember walked up to the crest of the hill, where the wheat thinned out and you could see most of the territory. Ember looked at his home. Would it still be his home once he found his sister?  
  
Ember saw the stars moving. Starclan was going into hiding once again for the day. He needs to continue quickly,  he could be found and stopped. Ember took one last look at the land spread before him and turned his back to it. His sister was more important then here. She could understand him. The clan didn't and never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a Flashback of Ember and Fern.

Ember walked forward quickly. He was walking though the sun with no shade. It was hot and he hadn't found any water sources in awhile. It was also putting him on edge. He hated heat and summer. It was a higher chance of a wild fire starting. He never wanted to witness one ever or be in one again.

He walked a little quicker. He had the urg to look at his side. He didn't. Didn't want to relive the memories, relive the pain, the desperation, the fear. Ember was always the quiet one. He was strong, dispite it not showing much. His fur hid the most of it. The scars trying to cover the rest.

Fernsong was also quiet, be she also looked intimidating. She was tall, had large paws, bright eyes that always seemed to be scanning and searching. Ember had aske about it once.

_"Fernpaw?" Ember asked quietly as they were alome in the apprentice den_

_"Yeah?" She respond, looking fully awake and ready to fight if need be._

_"What are you look for?"_

_Fernpaw paused seeming to think for a second before responding_

_"Many things. I want to know when something happens, bad or good, if someone new joins, if something happens with rouges. If something's bad I need to be able to protect you, mom, dad, and the clan. I can't do that if I don't know whats happening."_

_"And if it's  good?" Ember responded listening attentively_

_"The good. Right. You know the stories of the clan, way back, when it was still fairly small and there were other groups and clans?"_

_"Of course all kittens are told that be the elders"_

_"Well then you'll rember when the rouge group attacked Amberclan. And that was good for them. But we came back stronger with a need to avenge our fallen clanmates. It turned out to be bad for them."_

_"So your saying, you want to protect your family and clan, and thats the only reason your looking around?" Ember asked seeming to not be satisfied with the answer._

_"Did you expect something else?" Fern almost sounding confused_

_"Well....you could have been looking for something else, like maybe a......tom?" Ember asked a small grin making it's way on to his face_

_"Wha- Ember?! I would never get distracted by that. I though we were having a heartfelt moment" Fern responded a small grin making it's way on to her face as well._

_"Well I expected you to be looking for a tom. You know, 'Carry on the legacy' and stuff" Ember laugh a little._

_Fern smiled and nugded his shoulder. "That sounds more like you she responded before padding out of the den quickly_

_"I seriously doubt that" He stated more to himself then to Fern._

Ember smiled a little at the memory. He and Fern are close. Or at least were. Ember continued walking forward. He had no clue where he was going just that it would lead somewhere. He was sure Fern went this way. He had followed her scent when she had left for about a day and a half before deciding to go back. He had to stop as he reached a two-leg city.

Large grey trees that where a square linded the path and a few short dens were inbetween. The Death-path was where monsters walked on four round black paws. It had rumbled loudly and Ember at first thought it was thunder. That already put him on edge. When he saw the bright red monster come speeding towards him he had run back towards the clan. 

He had asked the elders and they didn't know much just the name and that they usually stayed on the path. He had stayed in the territory for a while after that. Once he finally gathered the courage to try again, her scent was lost

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly a filler chapter so it didn't have much action. Ember is alone so it may be more of just getting to know his character for the next few chapters, scenarios for him to get into might help bring a little more excitment to the story


	3. Chapter 3

Ember could smell the death-path before he reached it. It smelled like oil and like old prey that had been left to rot. It made him reluctant to get closer to it. Ember looked past the death-path and saw about a day away the tall two-leg homes, with the grey trees between each one. 

Ember listened carefully for the telltale rumble of a monster. It was silent before he heard the sound of light rumbling. He backed up quickly and looked down the path. He saw a bright blue monster running quickly down the path towards where he stood. 

From under the brush, Ember could see the way it's eyes glowed in dawn light. It made Ember shiver slightly as he imagined the eyes bearing down on him, ready to squish him like a bug. As the monster got closer the rumbling got louder, making ember feel like he was shaking himself. As it past he padded hesitantly to the side of it. He strained his ears and heard nothing. 

Taking his chance Ember sprinted across the path, feeling the small pebbles poke his paw pads. He could hear his paws patter across the hard surface, and as the path scraped and cut them. 

Once Ember made it to the otherside he looked around briefly for a place to rest and check his pads. About 17 fox-lengths away he saw a small shrub that had a space big enough for him to lay in. 

Padding over carefully, Ember layed down and looked at his paws. They were red, and while not horribly so, enough for him to want to stay off of them for at least a hour. His front right paw also had a small rock stuck in it. It was bleeding sluggishly, and once Ember pulled out the rock with a small grunt of pain, it seemed to hurt less. 

Orange eyes falling shut, Ember breathed quietly, letting sleep overtake him. 

*****

Ember opened his eyes to a bright forest, it was healthy and seemed to be in summer, as a warm breeze blew over Ember's fur. Ember shivered in slight fear and worry. Could a fire happen in this beautiful place?

"Emberfoot?" A voice asked his name

Ember looked up sharply, eyes scanning for who called his name. He found it was a elder that Ember and Fern had been close to. He had died of old age half a moon before the fire, and Fern had grieved for longer then Ember, though they had felt the same amount of grief. 

"Cloudsky?" Ember gaped before adding "Is this starclan?" 

Cloudsky, who looked younger then when Ember had last seen him smiled "Yep, though your not dead. I've just come to give you guidance for finding your sister. 

"You're going to help me find her?"

"I cannot help you find her, though I can tell you where she is and what direction to take. You have crossed the death-path that separates the clan from the city. If you make through the city, which I expect you will" Cloudsky stated with confidence "then you will meet a group of cats that will show to a barn. There is a valley near the barn. Fern is there, and when you meet her, I'm sure you'll know what to say."

"You make it sound easy" Ember responded before relizing that his throat felt like normal, and there was no strain on him or his voice when he talked. 

Cloudsky chuckled lightly at Ember's comment and smiled at him again. "I hope you won't have to visit again soon Ember, you deserve to live a long, good life."

Ember nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll be happy to see you whenever I do join you Cloudsky" 

****

Ember's eyes flicked open. It was near mid-day and the sun was almost fully up in the sky. Ember gently put weight on his paws, leaning more to his left to keep his right paw from bleeding again. 

Ember stretched and crawled from under the shrub. A small yawn escaped his mouth, making his eyes water and throat protest in pain. Ember winced slightly, and looked around for a source of water. 

After spotting a small stream, he walked over and drank the water greedily. Relaxing as it soothed his sore throat. Ember's stomach growled quietly and Ember sniffed for a whiff of prey. He could smell nothing though, and Ember looked around warily. How could no prey be here? It looked peaceful and calm, the perfect place to live, but there was nothing. 

Ember sighed at his luck and looked towards the two-leg homes. He would just have to find food there, and untill then he would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of dialogue in the story. Ember hasn't really met anyone yet so it's difficult to incorporate. He should be meeting someone soon though.

**Author's Note:**

> Any situation you would like to see Ember in? Comment below! I would love to put Ember thought odd and wacky situations and show how he reacts. Questions? Ask below! I will answer it to the fullest extent as long as it doesn't spoil the story.


End file.
